Wake up
by Sunshine Asylum
Summary: Naruto has a dream... "It's completely bizarre, this situation we're in were I'm speechless and Sasuke laughs as though I just told him an inside joke not even I understand" ...::maybe it's shounen-ai, maybe it's friendship, you tell me::...


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I probably never will. I do own the dream, though.  
__Warning: No spoilers and no cursing, it could be viewed as shōnen-ai, if you want. _

* * *

**__**

Wake up

I find myself standing in the middle of the training grounds. It's been so long, too long, since I've last been here, and even longer since I'd been here with my team... all of them. The familiarity of the visage is broken only by the knee high grass and the occasional blood red poppy. I always admired the mystic flowers, even more so when Sakura explained their importance in various medical techniques to me.

I watch them sway innocently in the breeze and I can almost see the power gliding like smoke from their petals. The world around me bends and distorts like genjutsu as I sail with them, upwards, up, up…

And my feet are firmly on the ground as I come to my senses and notice the thick fog settling around me. A few moments and I come to another startling realisation: my senses are fading. I can't see beyond the white, foggy cloak, I can't hear, not even my own breath reaches my ears. I can't sense anything around me. The fog presses on me, cutting me off from the rest of the world. Or maybe the world disappeared and only I'm left; this patch of grass I was standing in and myself.

Does that mean Sakura disappeared as well? Tsunade? Kakashi? ...Sasuke? _'Sasuke'_, the name buzzes in my head over and over. Where is he now? Did he disappear, or does he still exist on the other side of this wall, dancing just out of my reach? I shiver as a gust of wind blows past me shifting the fog, shifting the white, mixing it with shadows.

Things start moving. It's making me think I'm in the land of spirits. I was wrong before, the world didn't disappear around me, I disappeared from it. Another gust. It breaks the barriers around my ears and suddenly everything hits at once. I'm breathing; the wind is roaring its deafening melody at me and dissolves the thick whiteness into nothing.

Or maybe it isn't wind, maybe it's magic, because nothing short of magic could conjure the sight in front of me. As if summoned from the confines of my head, the name that taunted me for so long seemed to rush with the wind and materialize in front of me.

He stands proud and tall, as always, looking at me with half-lidded eyes. His features changed over the past couple of years, he's grown older and his hair is longer. It fits him though and it's only natural because Mother Nature always seemed to save her best gifts for Sasuke Uchiha.

My restless nature doesn't allow me to stare in wonder for long though and I blurt out: "What are you doing here?" No greetings, no apologies, straight to the point.

Right now, only one thing seems off about Sasuke; three years ago it might have not surprised me that the corners of Sasuke's mouth were turned slightly upward, but now it seems almost impossible. And, as I continue to stare at him confused, his smile grows a bit wider until a short laugh escapes his mouth. It's completely bizarre, this situation we're in were I'm speechless and Sasuke laughs as though I just told him an inside joke not even I understand.

Underneath my utter confusion I recognize another feeling. It's always there, whenever I'm close to him; I can't help the hope and joy that bloom in my chest. It doesn't matter that Sasuke didn't actually say he's coming back. It doesn't matter he's acting strange because he's there and I'm a step closer. I want to reach out to him, ask him a million questions. I spent last two years training for him, chasing after him, pushing everything else to the 'back of the drawer' to focus on him.

I stare at Sasuke wordlessly because this peace we have around us is more fragile than glass; a word, a small move and he's gone. But my restlessness is there again, ever-present, and it's getting harder to resist. I can feel the energy flow to my legs even before I feel them move of their own accord. My mouth rebel against me traitorous and the "I thought you were gone," slips past my lips like cigarette smoke.

The glass is shattered and everything fades to gray in my eyes as the smile slowly morphs into a frown on Sasuke's face. I'm panicking and I can't tell if he's sad or angry or just surprised. All I notice is his left foot rising and backing up. His body twists in slow motion as he's turning his back on me and merging with the grey background. The panic is choking me and I try to run after him but the grass is wrapped around my legs. I'm losing him again…

--

I woke with tears on my face this morning too. I must have been dreaming one of those dreams again. I never remember what exactly it's about but I know he was in it because every time I wake up crying, calling out to one name that won't give me peace.

But they're good, these dreams; they make me work harder and they strengthen my resolve to bring him back. And they let me see him again, sense his presence even for a moment. If only I could find him this chase would end and, with it, my dreams too. Or at least that's what my hopes whisper in my ear every day.

I open the terrace door and step out into the chilly morning. Take a deep breath, in and out. Again.

There's a smell in the air, it's distinct and I know whom it belongs to. Sasuke is near. I don't know where he is, but I know he's got to be close, always one step ahead. "Dancing just out of reach," I whisper and I've done this before, I think; there's a sense of déjà vu. This time I'll find him and bring him back, I have to; for Sakura and for me.

**_

* * *

_**_Inspiration for this came from a dream I had, featuring my late grandpa (who, curiously enough, didn't know he was dead and found it rather funny). It was changed a bit for an English essay and then completely rewritten into this. _

_**Poppies:**_ _I added poppies simply because I find them mysterious and awesome and all that, but I later found out that they can symbolize remembrance and sacrifice… and a bunch of other stuff that don't go along with the story at all (like "letting go of the past"… no thanks)._**_

* * *

_**

****

© 2009 lime-kitteh


End file.
